


On The Last Day Of Christmas My True Love Gave To Me...

by DoeEyedButterFly



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Christmas Tree, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21977770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedButterFly/pseuds/DoeEyedButterFly
Summary: Christmas time.This year the Amber family is in town, so our girls are so close, yet so far apart... or... aren't they?
Relationships: Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Chloe

With time, I got used to dropping everything, as soon as Rachel calls.  
But she won't today. I already knew, she wouldn't.  
With her entire family in town, Grandmother and cousins, aunts, uncles and everyone else, who'd be pissed, if not invited, I really wasn't expecting her to even think about me, everyone is probably too busy, touring the big house, eating too much, exchanging gifts no one really needs anyway, but hey, a girl can dream, right?  
Last year around this time, Rachel was gone, two weeks, no Amber.  
She called me everyday and I secretly wished, she would tell me, she had decided to cut the family visits short... or that she got me flight tickets and I should come see her, but no, that was not the case.  
As far as I'm concerned, it's probably for the better anyway, because apparantly, all Rachel's family cares about, is politics, money and how important they themselves are.  
Still. No call this year. No Rachel.  
  
My back on the desk, in front of the window, my legs resting on the laptop, I'm killing time, until I'm too zoned out to stay awake and put my butt to sleep.  
The stars are shining bright tonight.  
I'm thinking about Rachel. Does she smell like jasmine right now, or like cinnamon?   
Fuck. I miss her.  
I miss her so fucking much.


	2. Rachel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas time.  
> This year the Amber family is in town, so our girls are so close, yet so far apart... or... aren't they?

I can't do it. I mean, I can. But I shouldn't.  
My Grandmother is sleeping five inches away, if she moves right now, her arm will touch mine and she'll probably wake up, just to catch me, literally with my pants down.  
Actually they are panties, it's pretty hot in the room, and they are not down, just my one hand is in it, with my finger tips slowly moving, just a bit... or a bit more. The other hand is alternating, exploring what is under my Christmas sweater, but also grabbing the phone. Twice already. It's a sign.  
But it's also 2 in the morning.   
Fuck it. I'll text her. If she's asleep, so be it. Another year...  
But if she's awake, there might be hope.  
I turn around and pull up the blanket to hide the display light.  
I need a new picture of us on the wall. Other friends used to hang here. I wonder, if Chloe lets me take a sexy picture of her.  
Fuck. I miss her.  
I hella miss her. I wish, she was here.


	3. Chloe & Rachel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas time.  
> This year the Amber family is in town, so our girls are so close, yet so far apart... or... aren't they?

"Really? Like... for real? Are you serious?  
I come here all this way, just for you to kiss me once and then send me home?  
It's fucking 3 in the morning."  
  
"Psssh, please whisper. I'm sorry. But the entire house is sleeping, there are like twenty people here right now."  
  
"Yeah, I noticed the many cars out front, but like, can't we go to your room or something? Please? Pretty please?"  
  
"My Grandmother and two cousins are sleeping in there..."  
  
"Fuck!"  
  
"Psssh, and don't swear in front of baby Jesus."  
  
  
The ugliest baby doll Chloe had ever seen, sitting in a crib, displayed in the living room, under the big Christmas tree where Chloe and Rachel spent the last twenty minutes.  
Rachel's head on Chloe's shoulder, her hand in Chloe's lap.  
  
  
"I very much appreciate, that you came here, I know, it's cold outside and I hope, you don't get in any trouble, heading back."  
"You appreciate? What the fuck? If I can't stay, can you come home with me instead?"  
  
Rachel can't do anything but shake her head.  
It's more than an answer. It's the entire fucking situation.  
It's all fucked up.  
  
  
Chloe, closing her jacket, while getting up, gets immediately stopped by Rachel.   
  
"Wait. Don't go yet."  
"What? Now, what now? You just told me to get the fuck out."  
  
  
"I just... don't laugh at me, okay?  
I... I wanted to kiss you. Like, not just kiss you." Rachel tucks her hair behind one ear, after checking the time on the big clock.  
"I wanted to kiss you under the Christmas tree. I always wanted that and we never got to it. We are never together on Christmas.  
It's family time... but... you're my family. I love you. I want you. Here."  
Rachel not just pointed at the living room, but at herself and put one hand on her heart.  
"I know, I know, it's mushy and cheesy and you hate it... but-"  
  
"Kissing me under the Christmas tree was on the bucket list?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Then, I'm glad, I could help.  
But I'm afraid, I can't leave just now."

  
  
Rachel's eyes are glowing, like the stars, maybe a little brighter even.  
  
  
"Why not?"  
  
  
Chloe pushed Rachel down gently, when she got on her knees, and then on top of her, until the blond girl is on the warm carpet, but flat on her back, looking up to her punk, unbottoning her jacket again.  
  
  
"Kissing you under the Christmas tree is on my list as well."  
  
  
Chloe likes to use her teeth on Rachel's belly, her skin it's so soft and warm and pushing the Christmas sweater even higher, she could hide her face between Rachel's even warmer breasts, right before pulling the girls panties down, in one quick motion.  
  
  
"Oh... I-I thought, you wanted to kiss me?"  
  
"Yeah", mumbles Chloe and lets her lips wander along Rachel's body, until she is right where she wants to kiss her.  
  
"Aaaaah, Jesus!", moaned Rachel, when Chloe moved her tongue sideways first, then with more pressure up and down. Not cinnamon.  
  
  
Baby Jesus in his crib doesn't seem to mind that much. 


End file.
